1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cosmetics. More specifically, the invention comprises a device for repairing dry or cracked cosmetic pressed powders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic components available today are fabricated using many types of materials, solutions, and minerals. The method of application of the cosmetic depends on the consistency and/or formulation of the cosmetic. One of those most common consistencies/materials used for cosmetics is that of a pressed powder. A pressed powder formulation can be used for many different types of cosmetics such as concealer, foundation, and blush. Typically, a user applies a pressed powder using a brush or sponge applicator. The pressed powder cosmetic is smoothed over the user's skin, creating an even, natural look while covering blemishes and other imperfections. These formulations are both effective and expensive.
Oftentimes, a pressed powder is available in a compact or similar casing. A shallow, cylindrical container is filled with the pressed powder, then set into the outer casing. Typically, the outer casing is a hard, glossy plastic material. The cylindrical container which holds the pressed powder can also be plastic. However, the container is more typically constructed using a light-weight metallic material. Both the outer casing and the inner container come in different shapes and sizes. More often than not, these containers are circular. However, companies manufacture casings of any shape imaginable.
A typical make-up user carries a compact, or other casing containing a pressed powder, with them throughout most of the day. Thus, such a container is subjected to daily wear and tear, which includes dropping, tossing, slamming, and in general jostling within a bag. Over time, the press powder dries out a bit. As the dry powder is dropped or jostled, it has a tendency to crack and/or break up. The cases are typically circular. Thus, as a user applies the powder, the center diminishes more quickly than the outer regions, thereby causing the cosmetic powder to be in the thinned in the middle. This causes the powder to be more susceptible to cracking as well. Since, as discussed in the preceding text, these pressed powders are often relatively costly, cracked and broken pieces of pressed powder are undesirable.
The powder is most often held in the container by mechanical suction. The cracking forms segregated pieces that may actually fall out of the container. Therefore, what is needed is a device which can effectively repair the broken and cracked pieces of pressed powder in a cosmetic container. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.